The present invention relates generally to aquariums and, more particularly, to an aquarium having a new and improved cleaning system.
An important step in maintenance of aquariums is regular vacuuming of the gravel or substrate 16 using water siphon. This removes debris and droppings from the substrate 16 without disturbing the aquarium's water conditions.
When using current siphons many things can go wrong. The user must be very careful when performing the operation and it is typically a very messy process. The amount of water removed needs to be monitored, the hose can come out of the bucket, the bucket can overflow, you must constantly hold the hose inside the aquarium so it doesn't fall out of the aquarium while supporting the hose so it doesn't kink. The hose drips as it moves in and out of the aquarium and interruptions during the process cause stopping and restarting of the entire process